Tigerlilly
by cookiemonsteryum
Summary: Charlie is at his wits end trying to cheer Bella up after Edward left. He has tryed everything in his power, except bringing Bella's childhood friend, her cousin Lisa, to stay in Forks. But there is something very strange about Lisa. Rated T coz it is.
1. Preface

**Tigerlilly**

Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer is the genius who wrote it *sob* not me

**Preface**

_**"I heard a song tonight on the radio  
Another girl sings about a boy  
****She sees his face in every space, in every room  
****And I know when I turn around you wont be there  
**__**If I close my eyes will you be there?  
I dont wanna lose your face  
I dont wanna wake up one day  
And not remember what time erased"  
**_-Taylor Swift Your Face

He left me there in the forrest, he did'nt care.  
Edward does'nt love me, and now he is gone I will never see his beautifull face, look into his golden eyes, see his crooked smile, or hear his velvet laugh.  
My memorys of him are already fading, I know that the images my memory produce are nowhere near what he looks like in real life.

_'I dont love you anymore __I dont love you anymore I dont love you anymore I dont love you anymore I dont love you anymore I dont love you anymore I dont love you anymore. I dont love you...'_

Most nights my dreams are blank, just continued nothingness. But on the odd occasion when I do dream, I cant see, I cant feel, All I can do in my dreams is listen to the five most haunting words I have head in my life, over and over and over again until I wake up crying.

_'I dont love you anymore __I dont love you anymore I dont love you anymore I dont love you anymore I dont love you anymore I dont love you anymore I dont love you anymore. I dont love you...'_

My life has lost all meaning, my friends have all decided not to waste their time with me, I have'nt had a proper conversation in months, and everyone thinks I have dissapeared. I went to the grocery store on Sunday and the checkout chick was attempting a conversation with me.

_"You know, I wonder what happened to that Swan girl, you know cheif Swan's daughter. I hear that she died." I was shocked but could not pull out of my missery for long enough to say anything back.  
"mmmph" She handed me the bag of food._

_"Thats $19.50, thankyou have a nice day"_

It may seem comical to a bystander who knew who I was, but for me it just sent me deeper into depression.

Charlie has been trying everything, trying to give me a life again but to no avail.  
He was eating some of Harry's home made fish fry when is next plan was revealed.  
"Bells, I've been thinking that maby you could benefit from a visit from your cousin Lisa. You have'nt seen eachother in a while, and you used to get along just fine when you were kids. So I rang her up and she is coming down at the begining of the school holidays next week."  
wow he has put lots of thought into this.  
"Uh, thats cool... I guess, I mean its ok with me"

"good, now please try and be good company for Lisa."

I will _try..._

**What do you think? please reveiw, but of course story alerts and favorite storys are good too. **:D


	2. Welcome to Forks

**Tigerlilly**

**Welcome to Forks: The _wettest_ place in the continental US**

**"I don't know what's right and what's real anymore  
I don't know how I'm meant to feel anymore  
When we think it will all become clear  
'Cause I'm being taken over by fear"  
-Lilly Allen The Fear**

**Lisa pov**

Urg, the rain. I hate the rain, it is like some form of evil set out to destroy me, or if not that then just to make my life harder. I have'nt the slightest idea why Bella moved here, as she too detests the rain, but definately not for the reasons that I do...  
I have so far been sucessful in avoiding the water that constantly falls from the sky here. This is going to be the hardest two weeks of my life, but Bella is my cousin and best friend, and she needs me. From what Charlie told me, her boyfriend just left her and she has been practically lifeless ever since.

I have arrived at uncle Charlie's house, it is just as I remember, small and cozy, there is definately something about his house which says 'family home'.  
I knock on the door, Charlie answers and as soon as he saw me his face lit up.

"Welcome Lisa, I am so glad you could come. Bella has been excited to see you, or as excited as possible. Dont feel like she doesnt want you here if she ignores you, its just you know... with the whole boyfriend thing and all..."

"Thanks for inviting me Charlie, I'm sure I can help Bella take her mind off... things..." Honestly I did'nt know shit about making people feel better, I have never had much of a social life outside my own family, and I feel awkward around people when they cry.

"Well Bellas at school at the moment and will be home in about an hour, I'm going to La Push to watch the game with some friends, just make yourself at home while I'm gone."

"Thanks I will" With that Charlie left and I pulled my luggage up the stairs to what I knew from previous visits is the guest room, and un-packed my things. I did'nt have much so I decided to look around the house.  
Overall the house was much the same and the only changes were fresh coats of paint every now and then, I entered the room at the end of the hall I figured it was Bella's room.  
Her bed sheets are purple, there is acomputer that looks like it ought to be in a museum, a rocking chair, and the thing that stood out the most was a particular scent. It smelt like something sweet and fresh, could it be?..., no why on earth would a vampire have been in Bella's room?  
Ther is no thime to time to worry about that now Bella is home, I can hear her truck pulling up in the drive way, in fact I am sure the neighbours can hear it too.

Bella entered the house and she looked like hell, just one look at her and you can tell that she is seriously depressed.

"Hey Bellsy" I had always called her Bellsy and she called me Lisy

"Oh, uh, hi Lisy-" What did I tell you "- Charlie said you were coming today, I just did'nt expect you till dinner"

"Well, I'm here now, and school is officially over for four weeks, and we have all that time to spend together. Charlie went out by the way, he wont be back untill late tonight so what do you say to chinese take-out and a movie?"  
I was trying desperately to get the school break off to a good start, and God Knows that I dont want to go home early.

_~Flashback~_

_Our ferry out to the statue of liberty crshed into something submerged in the water and is sinking fast, my mother is desperately trying to keep us above the water, but to no avail.  
__The boat is completely sunk and the survivors are left wading in the water, my mother is already drowned and my father was just pulled onto a rescue boat and they are coming this way.  
I am about to be saved. Alas that thought came too soon, something is holding onto my leg and is pulling me under, it is swimming with me trailing behind it.  
Next thing I know, I am in a hospital bed. Atleast I am alive, the doctors say that I have no serious injuries apart from a small bite, probly from an aquatic creacher of some kind, nothing to worry about. I am sent home with my father, who is still in denial about my mother's death, and has started drinking, when he is drunk he blames me for all his problems.  
I hate my life back home, I have to keep my entire life and all of my secrets away from my father because if he knew about those secrets he would eather expose them to the public, which would mean being stuck as a lab rat for the rest of my life, or he would use it as an advantage, threaten me and torment me.  
My father knows nothing about me. All he knows is that I am his 'good for nothing daughter', he doesnt even know my birthday.  
These arethe reasons that I moved out. I am alone in an appartment, with no friends, no visitors. I am merely that, alone._

_~Flashback~_

"Umm... chinese sounds good... and I guess a movie will be... fun." I desperately wanted to ask her if she knew anything about vampires being in her room, but it went against my better judgement, a voice in the back of my head told me not to, 'if you ask her then you will have to explain how you know and then god only knows what will happen when someone on the outside knows about you...' So I let the vampire thing go, but I plan to sneek in there while she is out and find the source of the scent.

"Great, you go order the chinese and I will pick a movie." I knelt down by the entertainment unit and found loads of movies, Romeo and Juliet? no I'm here to take her mind off her breakup, The Notebook? definately not, umm this is going to be hard it is virtually impossible to find a movie without romance. I search deeper into the cabinent, Ha a horror good no romance. I set up the dvd and wait for Bella to come back into the lounge room.

"Dinner will be here in half an hour"

"Good, do you want to start the movie?" Bella's eyes looked into mine questioning, she most likely knew that most of the movies in the house are romance

"Sure" She took a seat on the couch next to me and I stared the movie.

The opening credits finished and the movie began, it is about a succubus (a vampre who sleeps with his or her prey before drinking their blood), this specific one was male and is currently seducing his innocent victom. Bella had been on edge throught the whole movie, but it wasnt until this specific scene that she broke down. For a moment I thought that maybe the movie reminded her of how her boyfriend used her and then just left.  
But why would a harmless vampire movie remind you of your ex-boyfriend?

**AN: So what do you think so far? Scrap what I said last chapter about story alerts and favorite stories being as good as reveiws, I _need _to know what you think, So pretty please with a cherry on top REVEIW.**

**PROMO TIME**

**_The *first person to reveiw gets to be a character in one_ _of the next chapters._**

_*Flamers are NOT included in my 'promo'_

**by the way I dont accept flames. coz their MEAN :(**


	3. Hurt

**Tigerlilly**

**AN: congrats to 'Lady of the Land', who was the first to review and now gets her name in this chapter (and later on too)**

**Hurt**

**And we know its never simple never easy**

**Never a clean break no one here to save me**

**Your the only thing i know like the back of my hand**

**And I cant breath without you but I have to**

**- Breathe, Taylor Swift**

**Bpov**

I sat next to Lisa ready to watch the movie. I really do not think this is the best idea, most of the movies here are romance, and I know that if I watch anything sappy I will break down.

I was really looking forward to spending time with Lisa, I haven't seen her in years. And a movie is a good way to hang out together.

As the beginning credits flashed across the screen I realised that of all the movies in the house Lisa had to choose a vampire film.

I have made up my mind to ignore the movie completely but I spoke too soon, the main character is a succubus who is sleeping with his prey.

It made me shudder at how close to home it hit, a vampire who is using a human in a romantic relationship who then kills his prey. I know that _he_ didn't actually kill me physically like in the movie, but _he _did kill me in a mental way. I am now just a shell, a shadow of my former self, a shell which is ready to cave in on itself at any given moment.

I broke into a fit of sobs.

Lisa is trying to comfort me as best as she can, but only I can put my walls back up.

The movie was turned off and dinner was abandoned as we made our way upstairs and into my room where I fell asleep, I was instantly plunged into a dark dreamless sleep. It can't even be classified as sleep, sleep is supposed to be peaceful and relaxing, but to me it is the total opposite.

I woke in the morning and got ready for school, packed my bag and went down stairs for breakfast. I entered the kitchen and was greeted by not only the smell of bacon and eggs, but also Lisa, what the...?

"Good morning sleepy head, want eggs?" Oh thats right school holidays and Lisa is visiting, god my life has become so monotonous that I forgot that I don't have school, that is really sad.

"Sure, eggs sounds like a good idea" I replied in monotone.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry, surely you aren't planning on abandoning me on my first proper day in Forks." I blushed deep scarlet at Lisa's comment.

"I... um... forgot that I don't have school." I spoke mostly to my feet and I felt my face go even redder (if that's possible) with embarrassment. All Lisa could do was laugh.

"Silly Bella, that is just like the first time you stayed at my house and thought you were kidnapped and taken to a strange house in your sleep."

"That was not funny, I honestly thought I was being held hostage." In reality whenever I thought back to that particular visit I can't help but laugh at the stupidity of it all.

"Anyway, breakfast will only be a few minutes. How did you sleep?" Oh god she had to ask how I slept.

"Uh... I slept well, I guess." That was the biggest lie ever, I haven't had a good night's sleep since _he _left. I am amazed that I actually lied convincingly. I figured this because Lisa didn't give me a questioning look or tell me that she knew I was lying, I felt good about my successful lie but only for a moment before I slipped into my usual dull mood.

We ate our eggs in silence, and once everything was cleaned and packed away Lisa went upstairs to take a shower.

I wonder how it is that we didn't run out of hot water after Lisa's shower because she took _forever_ in there.  
Ten minutes after Lisa left to take her rather luxuriously long shower, her phone started to ring

"_Hello, its your phone in your pocket,  
I'm on vibrate,  
Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr,  
See,  
Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.  
I'm vibrating, you got a text,  
Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr,  
Read it then,  
Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"_

That is definitely the cutest novelty ring tone I have ever heard.  
I decided that it couldn't hurt to look, so I slid the phone open but couldn't bring myself to actually read the message, I decided it was best to just check who it was from and tell Lisa when she came out of the bathroom. _If_ she got out of the bathroom.

The message ID came up with 'Lady of the Land', who the hell is that?

I let it go and sat down on the lounge and proceeded to watch Saturday morning cartoons, if there is one thing that takes your mind off your troubles it's Mickey Mouse. Wow how immature am I?

After about two episodes, Lisa came down the stairs ready for a day of sightseeing and then, cringe, shopping, with luck Lisa isn't as bad of a shopaholic as some people I knew...

"Ok Bella, are you ready to go?"

"Uh yeah just let me grab my handbag and we will leave, by the way you got a message from someone called Lady of the Land."

"Oh, um, yeah she's, uh my friend from back home" Well I guessed that much.

"What's with the name?" I just had to know.

"Oh, well, it's a personal joke because she, um, is, uh, into saving the environment and umm stuff like that." Her story was not overly convincing but I decided not to push it.

Lisa checked the message and then we left.

Lpov

I read the message which I hope Bella has not read because if she has then she knows about the paranormal world in which I live.  
The message came from The Lady of The Land, who is much, much older than me but appears about seventeen so we see each other as equals.

'_Whatever you do, do not go to Port Angeles on Saturday, the bus you catch home will be in a collision with a car. You WILL die.'_

**AN: ooh is that s good way to end a chapter or what?**

**PLEASE I BEG YOU TO REVIEW I THRIVE FROM YOUR COMMENTS.**

**Press this button**

**\/**

\/  
\/


End file.
